FNaF World: Take 2!
Take 2 is a remaster of the 2016 game FNaF World, due to the bad reviews the original game got. This is more than a remake of the game- it is more of a complete new game with the concept and some gameplay features from the original. The game will release on Steam and the Nintendo Switch EShop, being free on both. Gameplay The gameplay consists of a top-down world map where you control the leader of your party (Freddy to begin). You use shift/A to interact with things on the world map. You start out with only 4 characters, but can gain more through quests. As you venture throughout the world, you will find arcade machines where you can jump from a 3D modeled overworld to a 16-bit land inside the arcade machine to jump between worlds, though you can only activate this after completing things inside your present world. The battle system is similar to the first game, where characters have 3 attacks they can use at a time. You can switch between 2 parties in the battle, though you can only do this once you've unlocked 8 characters. The game works in real time instead of turn-based, with the speed factor determining time between attacks. Battles are encountered through random encounters, though some are scripted and bossfights exist, too. A new feature is that you can upgrade your attacks. For instance, Balloon Boy starts out with Balloons but can get upgraded to have Balloons 2. Some can be upgraded with different things- Cupcakes + Gold Essence = Golden Cupcakes, but Cupcakes + Illusion Essence = Phantom Cupcakes. You can also find treasure in the world- one being the Hard Drive which can load a move from one character and plug it into another character- Freddy's Mic Toss can be loaded onto a USB and then be plugged into Springtrap which will replace a chosen move- for example, Springlocks, and load Springlocks onto the USB, where it can be plugged into Freddy or any other bot, etc. The game runs on a currency of Tokens, which allow you to purchase items from shops or to activate minigame machines. You get these from winning battles. Story Prologue World thrown off balance The game opens with a 8-bit styled cutscene, with the Sad Desk Man from the original game staring down at a paper, stating his plans for a new project. The man bangs his head on his table, as a text box appears. "I give up." As he walks away, a computer running at his desk not taken care of. The camera pans over, revealing the shadow of Baby. "my turn!" As the shadow touches the PC's box, a bunch of enemies from the game start flying out into the monitor. Then, a switch appears on the computer. The label says "Cute Mode", with the off and on buttons below it. It turns on. The switch is on. The scene switches to the stage from the first game, with the normal animatronics Freddy, Bonnie and Chica on stage. "Your creations are mine, now." The screen glitches and the whole place has been cute-ified, made to look like the first game. However, scary things still exist in this world. Characters It is planned that almost every animatronic from the Five Nights at Freddy's series will appear. Each character's moves will be shown here, as well as their stats and base HP, both of which can be upgraded through leveling up. Each one of these characters is divided into where you will find them in the world map. NPCS NPCs work as shopkeepers, who may allow you to purchase items and/or win a prize. They are found in specific worlds- though some can be found anywhere. Lolbit, an orange and blue recolor of Funtime Foxy, works as a Byte shopkeeper, who sells you different bytes depending on which area you're in. She now takes on her Sister Location looks. Mendo the Titanium Endoskeleton only appears in The New Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and sells you 3 types of new endoskeletons- Reinforced (a slight defense upgrade), Steel (a moderate defense upgrade), and Titanium (a major defense upgrade). These cost 250 tokens, 1500 tokens and 9000 tokens, respectively. Bytes Bytes can be purchased at Lolbit shops, and are CPUs that will help you attack the enemies. They can either heal, attack or defend your team. Quests Enemies Boss Fights Worlds As stated previously, the worlds are all taken from the original FNaF Games, save for the Lost Grounds, which is full of characters not really fitting into the other categories. Each world has many minigames (like in the halloween world of the last game), which unlock special content for winning. The worlds are divided up into 2 categories- Real and Cyber, the Real ones being the main areas and the Cyber ones being pathways between the Real ones. The Real ones are rendered in 3D, while the Cyber ones are rendered with 16-bit graphics. Minigames